Three Mississippi
by BuildingAnEmpire
Summary: Abby, Carter, Sam, and Luka. Not neccessarily shipper.
1. Drifting Down A River

****

Disclaimer: Nothings mine, unfortunately, except the plot

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Spoilers: Season 10

****

Authors Notes: While I'd like to say this is AU, it's not, I don't think. Anyway, Romano is still alive. Kem is with Carter, minus the baby they are not going to have. Definitely Sam/Luka shipper. Maybe not Carby. I haven't decided yet where it's going. Also Alex's dad is not in the picture, yet at least. 

****

Drifting Down A River

Luka Kovac sighed heavily as he sat down in the not-so-comfortable board room chairs. He looked around at his co-workers; Pratt, Gallant, Corday, Susan, Deb, and Neela, the med student. All looking just as exhausted as he was. _They're all probably wondering why Weaver scheduled this mandatory meeting too_, he thought as he leaned back in his chair waiting for the meeting to start. 

"Come on Alex, stop, I'm going to be late." Samantha Taggart grumbled at her son who was making a point of pressing every floor button on the elevator. 

"I don't know why _I_ have to go to this meeting too!" Alex whined as he pushed the last button. 

"Because" Sam replied, exasperated. 

"Because _why?" _Alex pushed, folding his hands across his chest and looking up at his mother. 

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" She screamed as the elevator doors opened. She walked out and hurried towards the board room. Before opening the door, she turned to Alex. "If you make a scene, I SWEAR you will be punished indefinitely." Sam looked at the blank expression on her sons face. "It means until I say so." She waited for him to nod in agreement before she pushed through the doors and walked in. Quickly scanning the room, she noticed there was a chair open next to Luka and made her way towards him. 

"LUKA!!" Alex shouted as he ran towards him before his mother could get there. 

"Alex! Hey buddy." Luka opened his eyes when he heard the young boy shout his name. When Alex reached him, he gave him a high five and ruffled his hair. Getting out a piece of paper and pen, Luka placed them on the table and hoisted Alex onto his knee. 

Sam dropped her stuff to the floor and sat next to Luka, bending in to give him a quick kiss. "Hey." She whispered as they pulled away. She blushed, aware of the people glancing at them. 

Luka laced his hand in hers. "Hey yourself." He replied, smiling at her, letting her silently know that he didn't care who watched them kiss. 

Finally, Kerry Weaver made an appearance. While limping to the front of the room, she threw papers on to the table. "Okay everybody." Kerry sat down in the chair at the head of the room. Everyone turned to look at her as she spoke. "I bet you're all wondering what you're doing here. Well…" She paused as an assortment of grumbles were heard around the room. " Apparently the communication skills in the ER have been…" Kerry paused again, looking for the right words. "Not what they are supposed to be." She looked around the room and was met with an array of puzzled expressions. "Now I can't say I agree with the boards decision, because it involves me too and frankly I don't want to spend a lot of time with all of you out of this ER. Not that you all don't mean a lot to me. But, I think you know how I feel. Anyway, the board has asked…well, rather, demanded, that we all take a camping trip." She put her hand to her forehead. "Together. To increase our…communication skills." 

Gregory Pratt was the first to speak up. "WHAT?" He looked at Kerry with a facial expression of anger and confusion. "A camping trip? You're kidding right. HA HA HA very funny Dr. Weaver." Pratt turned to go, angry that he had just wasted 15 minutes of his time for this. 

"Dr. Pratt, you'd better stop right there." Kerry threatened as she pulled a piece of paper and pen out of her bag and pushed it towards Luka who sat to her right. "This is not a joke folks. Believe you me. Pick a partner and write down your names on this sheet when you're ready. We'll figure out who gets what rooms afterwards. Abby and Carter aren't here I see, so they'll be together. Can't show up to a mandatory meeting, you don't get to pick your preferences." Everyone looked at one another, not moving. "Come on people, I don't really have all night and I'm sure you all want to go home and go to bed." When the chattering started, Kerry sat back and sighed. 

Sam looked into Luka's eyes. He stared back. Silent communication. It seemed to be the normal way of communication between them whenever Alex was around and they didn't want him in on their conversation. Luka grinned and raised his eyebrows at Sam. She smiled back and blushed as he wrote their names down together on the paper and passed it on. Alex looked up from his drawing, glancing first at his mother and then Luka. Sam looked down at the floor, not really able to face her sons knowing glances. Luka took the initiative. "What?" 

"Nothing." Alex looked back at his paper. Sam looked back up and sighed a sigh of relief. Alex turned his head back again. "It's…" He paused, looking them both in the eyes again. From their embarrassed expressions, he commented, rolling his eyes. "I'm not stupid you know. I was just going to ask who was going to watch me while you two were away." He waited for an answer. 

"Um…" Sam cleared her throat, partially thankful that he didn't say anything, but partially embarrassed that he even knew they'd be staying together. "Well maybe Tommy's mom could watch you, but I'd have to ask and you'd have to promise me that you'll be an angel and respect her." She looked at her son, hoping that Tommy was still his friend and Alex hadn't tried to beat him up yet. 

"Tommy? Well…yeah, I guess so." Alex turned back to his drawing. Sam ran her fingers through her sons hair. He peeked at her from behind his hair for a moment. "Maybe one day us three can go camping." Alex grinned at her. 

"Us three?" Sam questioned him, though knowing who the three implied already.

"You know. Me, you and Luka. Like a family. Family camping. I know that they have that. Dave went over the summer with his family. He said it was lots of fun. I want to go. Luka wants to go too, right Luka?" He looked up at Luka, pleading him to say yes with his expression. 

"Well…" Luka started. "Your mom and I will have to talk about that. So we'll see. It might be fun though." Luka nodded his head and smiled at him.

"See mom!! Luka wants to go _family_ camping with us!" Alex boasted, exaggerating the word family. Sam laughed and shook her head at her eager son. 

"We'll see Alex." She glanced at Luka once Alex turned around again. Luka squeezed her hand and winked. Luka was excited about this camping trip. It meant him and Sam would be alone, without Alex. Not that he didn't love Alex all the same, but him waking up in the middle of the night didn't really do any good for the physical part of their relationship. Lately they had been sneaking around to be together. This would give them a chance to be together without many interruptions. Like a vacation, one that was paid for by the hospital. He rubbed the tops of her knuckles and leaned over towards her. Leaning in near her ear he could smell the intoxicating scent of her shampoo and perfume. "I can't wait." Luka whispered into her ear. Sam closed her eyes as he snuck in a quick kiss to her neck. Kerry's voice interrupted.

"Okay, since we're all done…I'm going to read this off. Abby and Carter. Luka and Sam. Pratt and Deb. Elizabeth and Susan. And Gallant and Neela. Any objections?" Kerry paused, waiting for anyone to say anything. "Okay then, no switching as of now. In the middle of the table are pieces of paper. They have numbers on them. 1 for a one bed, 2 for a two bed. There's three of each. It'll cause a lot less confusion and save time if we decide now instead of when we get there." She watched as they all reached in the middle of the table at the papers. 

Sam reached in and grabbed a one. _No Alex, no work, no obligations._ Sam thought as she looked at Luka for confirmation. Her heart fluttered when he nodded in agreement. _This is going to be a great camping trip after all_. 

"Okay what do we have left?" Kerry asked, reaching for the two un- obtained pieces of paper. "Two one's. Come on guys, I'm not sleeping in the same bed as Romano." She looked pleadingly at her staff. 

"Okay, here." Deb threw her paper back at Kerry. "We'll stay in a one."

"Thanks guys." Kerry picked the paper up and gave them a one. "Alright well then I guess Carter and Abby will be in a one too. We get there THIS Saturday morning at 7 am. Carpool. You have one day to get your affairs in order. I expect all of you to show up. Not showing up warrants serious consequences, one that might involve termination. We'll be staying until next Sunday afternoon, pack accordingly. Any questions minus one that involves the question why?" Kerry scanned the room. No one opted to speak up. "Okay folks, see you ALL on Saturday at 7. Have a good night. " Kerry gathered up her things and walked towards the door. She paused and turned back. "Oh, and someone tell Carter and Abby about their obligation." With that she walked out the door, leaving her co-workers to talk amongst themselves. 

Pratt broke the silence. "This is lame man." 

"I don't know Pratt, I think, I think it might be interesting. You know, camping, and we're getting paid. It might even be fun." Neela answered him, a hint of excitement in her eyes. 

"Yeah, I agree with Neela. It'll be fun! I haven't been camping since I was a kid!" Susan pitched in. 

Pratt looked around at the others, rethinking. "Maybe." He turned towards the door to go. "Hey," He looked back at Deb. "You need a ride?" He smiled, Deb grabbed her things. 

"Sure" She waved at the others as she followed him out the door. They all watched them go as they gathered up their things and walked out too. 

***** Sam's Apartment

Sam stopped as they reached the door to her and Alex's apartment. After unlocking it, she opened the door. "Alex why don't you go in and get ready for bed. I'll be there in a minute." She ushered him inside their apartment. 

"Bye Luka!!" Alex turned and waved. 

"Goodnight Alex." Luka waved back as Sam shut the door. 

"Thanks…" She was cut off by Luka's mouth descending upon hers. It was a sweet kiss. One that left her wanting more, but he pulled away. "…for taking us home." Sam giggled out the rest of the sentence.

Luka chuckled at her. "Anything for you." He kissed her again, this time with more passion. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as her back pressed on the door. Suddenly the door flew open and they were stumbling backwards into her apartment. They broke away, regaining their composure. 

"I'm ready!!" Alex hollered, standing there in his pajamas. 

Luka ran his fingers through his hair and grinned in embarrassed amusement. Sam was mortified. "Thank you Alex." She put her hand on Alex's head and turned back to Luka. "Goodnight. Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow." Luka leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

"Night. See you tomorrow." He waved at Alex as he headed back down the stairs to his car. 

Sam closed the door and shot daggers at Alex with her eyes. Alex took off running towards his room. Sam followed him as he jumped in bed and covered himself up. "Does that amuse you Alex?" She asked as she sat down on the side of his bed. 

Alex pulled the covers down from his face. "I'll get back to you on that." Sam sighed and laid down next to him, kicking her shoes off. Alex laid his head on her stomach. 

"You like Luka right? And you're okay with this? With us?" Sam asked, running her fingers through his hair. 

Alex closed his eyes. "I like Luka a lot. He's cool. I like that he's nice to you too." 

Sam smiled, then frowned. "I just don't understand then Alex."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"You seem like you don't want us to be together sometimes. Is that how you feel? Sometimes I think you'd rather Luka just be our friend. But then you talk about us being a family or doing family things, like today at the meeting. Alex, you're the most important thing in my life. If you don't want us to be together…" She trailed off. She couldn't make herself say it, but she had to let Alex know that she would do it for him. She held her breath, waiting for him to say something.

"I want you to be with Luka. We've been alone a long time." 

Sam pulled Alex closer to her and closed her eyes in the dark. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too mom." Alex mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

***** Abby's Apartment

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* Abby groaned as the phone interrupted her sleep. *Ring* "Okay okay" She rolled over and grabbed the phone. "This better be good." She breathed into the receiver. 

A muffled laugh came as the reply. "I remember that you're not a morning person." 

"Luka?" Abby sat up, questioning the caller. 

"Abby." He confirmed her suspicions. 

"Luka, what…"

"We had a mandatory meeting last night."

"Oh God. What time is it? Is Weaver mad?" Abby put her hand to her forehead and waited for the worst.

"Eh, she didn't SEEM that mad, but she decided to get you back for it. You're not going to like this." 

"Well what? What did she say? Is it really that bad?"

"It was about a camping trip. On Saturday. We all have to go." 

"Oh. Cool. I guess. Who did I get paired up with."

Luka breathed into the phone. "Uh…Carter."

Silence. 

"Abby?"

_Carter? This is a mistake. I mean, I'm sure people can switch partners or something. This is not happening. _Abby thought, trying to rationalize the situation. "Uh, sorry."

"It's okay." He tried to sympathize.

"Well, uh, can't we just have another kind of meeting when we're all working and switch partners or something? Or um do I even have to have a partner at all? What if I boycott the partner thing? Or boycott the whole camping thing?" She grasped at straws. 

"I'm sorry Abby." He heard her sigh loudly into the receiver. "Well, uh, if you want, I can be partners with Carter and Sam can be your partner. We'll piss off Weaver but…" He hoped she didn't agree with this. Sure, she was a good friend, but he wanted to be with Sam. 

"That…" sounds like a great idea. She couldn't make herself say it. _I can't do that to Sam and Luka. They'll be miserable. I'll be miserable. I'll just have to suck it up_, Abby decided. "That won't be necessary. I'll just deal with it. It'll be okay."

"If you're sure." Inside he was thrilled for himself, but sad for her. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though."

"Anytime Abby. 

Abby hung up the phone. Flinging her legs over the side of the bed, she attempted to get up. Overcome with blackness, she fell back against the mattress. "Fantastic!" Abby exclaimed sarcastically, regaining her composure. She attempted to get up for a second time. Succeeding, she walked towards the kitchen. "Not only am I having black outs and not feeling well, I get to spend the week with someone else's boyfriend." Abby mumbled to the empty kitchen as she started the water for coffee. Padding to the couch, she sat down, tired still. She noticed she'd been sleeping more and more lately. _Probably stress and work_, she brushed it off and closed her eyes. A few moments later the whistle of the kettle roused her from her dreamy state. After pouring her coffee, she sat at the table for a few minutes before retreating back to her room to take a shower. 


	2. One Big Happy

****

Disclaimer: Nothings mine, unfortunately, except the plot

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Spoilers: Season 10

****

Authors Notes: I know this probably seems kind of boring so far. And, well it might be lol. I just want to get the story started before I go into anything heavy. If you think it sucks, tell me please so I don't waste time writing it for no one to read it lol. Thanks. All kinds of feedback is allowed.

****

One Big Happy

******** Saturday-5 am

"You ready Sam?" Luka called from the doorway of his apartment. They had spent the night there after dropping Alex off at Tommy's the night before. 

"Yeah!" Sam replied, hanging up the phone and putting it back on the hook. 

"How is he?" Luka asked her, as he closed the door. Taking her hand he led her down the stairs to the car. 

"Fine, I guess. At least he said he's fine. I just hope he behaves." Sam nervously played with the hem of her shirt. 

Luka smiled at her. He was falling in love and he knew it. Which kind of scared him. He'd only been in love with one person before, his wife, his Danjela. And now, there was Sam. They were standing in front of the passenger side door. He watched her bite her bottom lip and look up into his eyes. She was unsure. He knew her, unlike he had known anyone since his wife. He opened the door. Looking up into the grey-blue sky he kissed the top of her head. "He'll be okay. Don't worry." He saw the corners of her mouth turn up, into an almost smile as she got into the car. He closed the door and walked to his side. "Hvala" He whispered to the sky. Somehow he knew Danjela had sent her to him, he needed someone. He got into the drivers seat.

Sam turned towards the backseat and smiled. "Hey guys." Abby and Carter shifted at the sound of her voice. Abby smiled uncomfortably back at her. "So how are you two?" She tried to make small talk.

Carter cleared his throat. "Fine…fine. So I bet we should be going if we don't want to be late. How long, uh, does it take to get there again?" 

Sam turned back around as the car started moving. "Two hours." She heard Luka answer him. She wondered what they would do for two hours, the uncomfortable silence was unnerving. "How about we play 20 questions?" She offered. She saw Carter look at Abby, who blushed when she realized they were looking at each other. Sam averted her gaze to Luka, who just chuckled and continued to watch the road. "Come on guys! It's better than just sitting here for two hours." 

"Okay." Abby mumbled. Sam grinned, happy at least one person agreed to play. 

"Yay! Okay, Thing." She turned back around to face Carter and Abby. Carter deep in thought, Abby decided to ask first. 

"Does it have a specific colour?" 

"I can't answer that" 

"Is it mostly made up of one type of mineral?" Carter wondered.

"Yes"

"Wood?" Luka turned to look at her.

"No"

"Plastic?" 

"Nope"

"Metal?"

"Yes"

They were all silent for a moment, deep in thought. 

"Handcuffs?" Abby asked, looking out the window.

Sam laughed causing Carter and Luka to stare at her. Abby smirked at her and shook her head. "How did you know?" 

Abby turned and looked out the window. "I don't… know." She looked back at Sam. The unsaid. And they laughed, leaving Luka and Carter to stare, confused. 

"Did anyone have breakfast?" Luka asked, trying to change the subject.

Abby shook her head in reply. "No, coffee, but that's it. I wasn't hungry."

"Same here. I mean, only coffee." Carter glanced at Abby.

"Do you guys want to stop and grab something to eat? We haven't eaten either. I don't know about you all, but I'm getting kind of hungry." Luka offered.

"I'm starving, but won't Weaver be mad?" Sam looked to Luka for conformation. 

Carter grinned. "Even better, where should we stop?"

Abby laughed at him. "Oh!" She pointed out the window, up ahead. "Look there's one of those Burger Kings with the huge ball pit!" Everyone looked to where she had pointed.

"Ball pit? Aren't you a little big for one of those?" Carter questioned. 

"Live a little, will ya John? Besides, it's a huge ball pit, not like those ones at McDonalds that are connected to those plastic slides and tubes." Abby challenged. 

He looked into her eyes, a smile playing on his face. "Let's go." He confirmed. Luka pulled into the parking lot. 

Once inside Sam and Abby took off running towards the ball room. "Order us two large fries!" Sam called to them as she and Abby reached the glass doors. 

"Fries?! At 5:30 in the morning?" Luka yelled back. 

"Yes!" Abby answered as she closed the doors and jumped into the ball pit after Sam. They played there until Carter and Luka came out with their food. 

"Having fun?" Luka asked, brushing wisps of hair out of Sam's flushed face. She nodded and sat down next to him, grabbing the containers of fries and handing one to Abby. They ate in almost silence until Carter stood up. 

"Where you going?" Abby asked, silently cursing herself, she didn't have to know where he was every second.

Carter smirked at her, and fell backwards into the ball pit, causing her to laugh. "Join me?" He pleaded, sitting in the middle of the balls, pushing them around. She walked over to the pit and proceeded to fall backwards, like he had just moments before. He watched her. The smile on her face, the way she closed her eyes when her back hit the balls, the way she giggled when she finally landed. _I gave this up? For Africa?_ It didn't seem like a fair trade. But he had Kem now. He had Kem to take her place. _Take her place? _He shook his head, trying to force the thoughts out. 

Sam kissed Luka. "Mmmm, cinnamon." She whispered into his mouth. 

"Mmmm, french fries." He whispered back, jokingly. 

She swatted at his shirt. "Let's go play chicken." She stood up, dragging a confused Luka with her over to the ball pit. "Wanna play chicken?" Sam asked Carter, who is in the process of burying Abby. 

" Sure" He grabbed Abby around the waste, pulling her up from under the mountain of balls. 

"Abby, climb up on my shoulders" Sam insisted, crouching down, as Luka hoisted Carter onto his. "Okay, ready? Set…GO!" 

Carter grabbed for Abby's hands, their fingers locked. He watched her try to push him, seemingly unaffected by their closeness. He laughed at her determination. Knowing he could easily push her over, he decided against it. He liked watching her, so determined, so pretty. Suddenly he felt himself falling backwards as she tried to remove her hands from his grip. He knew he and Luka were falling, he looked down, Sam was smiling, she had tripped them. Carter held onto Abby's hands tighter, if he was going down, so were they. Abby's face turned from pleasure to shock, when she realized she was going down too. She was still trying to yank her hands away from his when they finally crashed. Balls flew everywhere. She landed right on top of him, he broke her fall, wanting to protect her. Suddenly she was looking into his eyes, their hands still connected, her legs straddling his. He wanted to kiss her, her face was inches from his. 

"Hey!" They all jumped, turning to look at the man behind the voice, standing with the door open. "You guys are too big to be playing in that! You have to be under 12!" The man said grouchily as he pointed to the rules sign. He waited there until they had all climbed out before he stalked back into the main restaurant. 

"Busted!" Sam said in a sing-song voice as she grabbed her stuff to leave. Luka picked up the trash, disposing it into the trash can nearby. Abby stood there awkwardly, knowing what would have happened had the man not interrupted. She silently wondered if Sam and Luka knew too. Avoiding eye contact with Carter, she followed them back out to the car. 

****7:02 am

"She musta been exhausted." Luka whispered as he watched Abby sleep against the car door window. Sam took his hand in hers and he kissed the back of it. She looked up into the rear view mirror, tilting it so she could see the back seat. 

Carter looked out the window. _Tree, tree, tree, tree. Middle of no-where. Fantastic. The middle of no-where with my ex-girlfriend, who quite possibly was the love of my life. Love of my life? _His mind drifted to Kem. _Or the love of my life? My soon to be fiancé, definitely, love of my life though? Maybe not. What did it really matter anyway? _He looked to his left. _She's so beautiful when she sleeps_. He had forgotten. Almost. A strand of hair cascaded down the side of her cheek, almost waking her. He waited until she settled back down before he reached out. Using the back of his hand he brushed the hair off of her face. His hand lingered on her cheek for a moment. Her skin was as soft as he remembered it to be. Luka stopped the car, causing her eyes to flutter open. He yanked his hand quickly away, not wanting to get caught. 

Sam looked away from the mirror, she didn't want Carter to know she'd seen the whole thing. Luka got out of the car and hurried over to her side, opening the door and helping her out. "We're here!" He boasted, pulling her in close to him. She leaned up, brushing her lips against his. 

Carter cleared his throat. Sam turned and looked at the pair. Carter stood there, his hands behind his back, an amused expression covering his face. Abby, on the other hand, was looking uncomfortably down at her feet, using the toe of her shoe to kick up the dirt in front of her. "Right, let's go in, see if the others are here yet." Luka turned, leading them into the Lounge. 

"Luka, John, Abby, Sam! You're late." Kerry Weaver greeted them as they walked through the doors. Everyone stood around, talking amongst themselves, obviously already checked in. 

"Good Morning to you too Kerry." Carter said to her as he walked up to the desk. 

"Don't get smart with me Carter, we have to spend the week together. Where were you guys?" 

"We, uh, had to stop for gas." Luka jumped in. Although it wasn't true, she'd never know. She'd kill all four if she knew they were fooling around in the ball pit of a local Burger King.

"Go check in so we can do whatever it is we are supposed to do." Weaver turned away. Sam grinned at Carter who was watching Weaver walk away with a smirk. 

"I still don't understand why I have to be here with all of your incompetent employees Kerry. I don't work in the ER." 

"No, Robert, you don't work in the ER, but since you were so enthusiastic about making this camping trip happen, I thought it would be very cruel of me not to insist upon you coming along." 

"Whatever would I do without you Kerry Weaver?" Romano rolled his eyes at her and turned away. "I'll be outside, listening to these people talk makes me feel like my IQ is dropping." 

"Can't get any lower." Kerry mumbled as she watched him walk out the doors. "Okay…" Kerry turned and addressed her employees. 

*** Abby/Carter Cabin 9:30 pm

She had avoided Carter most of the day, up until now, bed time. She couldn't avoid him here, they shared a cabin. She had wanted to kiss him in the ball pit, it felt so right, like it had before. _If only the guy hadn't interrupted, who knows what would have happened?_ She thought. Abby pulled out her pajamas, trying to distract herself from the fact that Carter was just feet away. She went into the bathroom, undressing and dressing herself as she got ready for bed. 

He watched her walk into the bathroom. Sitting down on his bed he sighed. "This was definitely going to be a long trip", he mumbled aloud. _We hadn't even gotten here and I already tried to kiss her. I probably scared her._ _What would Kem think? Do I care? Yes. Of course I care. She's my fiance. And Abby is nothing. _The thought scared him. _Nothing?_ He rubbed his hand over his face. The bathroom door opened and Carter watched her as she walked out the front door. 


	3. You and I Both

****

Disclaimer: Sue me if you please. I need the publicity. 

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Spoilers: Season 10

****

Authors Notes: Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback. I'll think about making it a Carby. ;-) While I'm all for the Carby-ness of everything, I kinda dig the fics where Abby is Carter-less. But obviously there's some Carby interaction. Angst if you will. I have no time to write this so sorry if it's short and it sucks. Keep the fb coming please! (Besides I'm known to bribe with cookies!) j/k...maybe…that's not a bad idea…

****

You and I Both

****Sunday 9 am

"Start walking the damn rope Pratt!" Kerry Weaver's voice echoed off the trees in the almost barren forest. They were all standing there in a somewhat line in front of the trees. Wearing their camping best and half-heartedly discussing how they'd play this game. 

"Whatever, can someone else go first? I don't even see how we're all supposed to get to the end of this…rope maze…without falling on our asses." Pratt shook his head and hopped down off of the rope. 

"Look dumbass…" Sam started as she walked forward in determination, hopping up onto the rope and grabbing a hold of the tree for support. Snickers were heard through out the group as Pratt glared at her. "You do it like this." Sam turned to all of them, still latched onto the tree. "One person starts. They get as far as their hand will reach to still touch the tree for support." Sam demonstrated her directions. Once she'd done that part she motioned for someone else to come over to her. Neela jumped at the chance, walking to stand in front of her and waited for her next order. "Now Neela, get up on the rope and hold onto the tree without knocking me off. Then I'll hold onto you instead of the tree." Neela skillfully did this, beaming as the rest of the group looked on, half amused and half bored. "So we just keep doing this until we get to the end." Sam smiled, gesturing for someone else to join them on the rope. They continued this for a while until everyone was on the one stretch of rope. Several feet of rope still stretched ahead of them, broken down into parts by trees. They looked at each other, quite happy with themselves that they had successfully made it this far. 

"Uh, guys?" Susan scrunched her face up. They looked at her. "Achooooooo!" Her hand flew up to her face before anyone had time to think. Suddenly they were all falling. After they had all landed, sprawled haphazardly on the cold dirt ground, they looked up at Susan, who was still standing on the rope, holding onto the tree with one arm. She grinned shyly at her coworkers, giving them a small shrug. "Sorry?". 

**** 7pm

Silently the four trudged back to their cabins, exhausted from the day. Luka was carrying Sam on his back, stopping every so often so she could pull a flower from a tree. Carter and Abby, who had spent the day trying to avoid one another, walked closely behind the pair. "So…" Luka broke the silence. "What do you guys want to do for dinner?" He asked, looking back at Abby and Carter. 

Carter cleared his throat and looked at Abby briefly. "So, uh, we're eating together?" His eyes diverted back to Luka, but not before Abby noticed. 

"Actually," Abby looked at Carter squarely. "I'm just going to grab a sandwich or something from our fridge, I don't really want dinner. You guys go ahead." Looking down at the ground, she picked up her pace.

"Not that there's anything wrong with us eating together or anything. I was just…asking." Carter continued, seemingly oblivious to what Abby had said. "I think tonight we should just go to the mess hall, I'm pretty tired so I don't really feel like walking to the little restaurant." 

Luka nodded. "Good idea. We'll just stop off at the cabins to get a little cleaned off and then we can go." 

Once they reached their respective cabins they went to get ready. Abby opened the little fridge, quickly scanning the limited food supply before deciding on a ham and cheese sandwich. Sitting down at the table she watched Carter clean himself up. Absent-mindedly she picked at the sandwich that sat in front of her. Carter stood by the door, staring at her. 

"Abby?" Obviously she was in her own world. "I'm leaving now." He tried again. She adverted her gaze to him. He looked at her for a moment before turning and opening the door. Apparently she wasn't coming. "Bye." Letting the door slam behind him, he walked down off the porch, joining Luka and Sam. Abby rolled her eyes and sighed. _This is going to definitely be a long week_, she mused before turning her attention back to the almost untouched sandwich. 

****

He watched as she got ready for bed. Pulling her clothes out and heading to the bathroom. _She hasn't said a word since I got back from dinner_, he recalled, wrinkling his brow as he contemplated the meaning behind that. _Maybe she's mad at me. But what did I do? We hadn't even talked to each other all day long. Or_, his thoughts turned, _she might just be tired_. Settling for this new reasoning, he pulled his clothes out, waiting by the door for her to come out of the bathroom. After standing there for what seemed like forever but was only, maybe, 10 minutes, he didn't hear any sounds coming from behind the door. 

"Abby?" He called. _What if she's not okay? _His thoughts raced. _Why wouldn't she be okay? It's a bathroom, people are fine in bathrooms John, she's probably just brushing her hair. _He reasoned with himself. The bathroom door finally opened and she appeared. Brushing past him, she mumbled a sorry before walking directly out the front door. Her eyes had looked red. Carter kept his gaze on the closed door for a moment, wondering where she had gone to again tonight. Quickly he retreated to the bathroom. _I wonder where she went? She did the same thing last night. She'd gone out the front door and hadn't come back in. Well she HAD, but not while I was awake. When I woke up she'd been in her bed like she'd been there all night long_. Confused he hastily put his pajamas on and walked back out of the bathroom. Carter made his way to the front door, only needing to open it a crack to know where she had vanished to. He saw her there, lying on their porch swing, seemingly asleep. He turned back into the cabin, walking towards his bed he grabbed his comforter and pillow and walked back outside. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, something he knew she rarely got enough of. Walking quietly over to her, he draped the comforter over her. Picking up her head slightly, he placed the pillow underneath. Carter sat there a moment, brushing the hair out of her face and listening to her deepened breaths. Then, in the softest voice he could muster, careful not to wake her, he sang. 

"With each word, your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart, and that laugh, that wrinkles your nose," His finger took its place under her chin. "touches my foolish heart, lovely, never, never change, keep that, breathless charm, won't you please arrange it, cause I love you, just the way you look," He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "tonight." Rising from his position he walked back towards the door, turning when he reached it to steal one last glance, before retreating to bed for the night. 

"Luka?" Sam whispered into the night. His hand was protectively around her waste. 

"Mmm?" Came his muffled reply as he snuggled closer to her, feeling the heat radiating off of her naked body. 

Sam turned to face him. "Luka, where is this going?" 

"Hmmm?" Luka replied, his exhaustion slowly catching up to him.

"I mean, where are we going? I need to know. I have Alex to think about and if this isn't serious, then, well, that's okay but I need to know." 

He opened his eyes, trying his best to see her in the darkness. "Sam, I love you. I'm not looking to get out of this anytime soon. I want to be with you. I like to be with you. And I like Alex too. He's a great kid and I like spending time with him." He hoped this was enough for her. He didn't want things to move too fast but he knew that they had to move somewhat if he wanted to keep her. And he did want to keep her. 

"I love you too Luka." She placed a kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his body. She felt safe here, with him. Snuggling her head under his chin, she drifted off to sleep. 

****


	4. Won't Always Be There

Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Evanescence. Characters belong to ER writers. Story belongs to Me. End of Story.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Season 10

Authors Notes: So sorry for the major delay in updating. It's the final days of school so things have been hectic and finals are Monday and Tuesday. Thanks for the feedback! This is gunna go slow at parts and fast at others (skipping weeks, months, etc) because some of it isn't necessary to the story. And if it went day by day we'd all be here for years. Btw, sorry this is SO short, I know what's going to happen, I just don't have time to write it.

Won't Always Be There

---Saturday

"I don't want to go back to reality." He insisted, wrapping his arms tighter around her waste.

"Me either. Let's just stay like this forever." She agreed, laying her head on his chest.

"Time should stop." He whispered into her hair.

She nodded. Carter kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes. Taking in the moment, knowing the chances of this happening ever again were slim to none. He looked around at their luggage before lifting her chin up to kiss him. He pulled away finally and looked into her eyes.

"Carter…" She started but he cut her off.

"I had a good time this week. With you. Last night was wonderful but you know, we can't…"

"I know." She pursed her lips. "And that's okay. I won't mention it." She let her mouth fall into a pout as she hugged him one last time.

"If things were different…" He closed his eyes.

"Carter it's okay. Things don't have to be different. We don't have to be different." She assured him.

"I'll always love you though Abigail Lockhart." Carter looked into her eyes, trying to convey his message.

"And I'll always love you too John Carter." She returned the look, telling him she understood what kind of love they would always share. They both knew it wasn't the love they once shared, but it would do for now.

They broke the embrace and picked up their luggage, heading to Luka's car. They shared a look as they started for home.

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

---Monday 

"ABBY!!!!" She heard someone frantically calling her name as she waited for her flight to start boarding. She turned, looking around the airport, trying to figure out where it was coming from. The person behind the voice finally reached her. "Abby, what are you doing?"

Abby looked mockingly around. Deciding against sarcasm she replied, "Going to New York, John. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why?" Ignoring her question completely. He placed his hands on his knees, hunching over and trying to catch his breath.

She moved the luggage that was sitting in the seat next to her so he could sit down. Once he was sitting she answered him. "Because I think it's time for a change. I have nothing to stay here for, so I figured why not? I've always wanted to live in New York, ya know."

"No…" She looked at him. "I didn't know that." He finished and she let the breath out that she'd unknowingly been holding.

The flight attendant came over the loud speaker. "We will now be boarding for flight 365 to Flushing, New York. Thank-you." Abby stood, pulling her purse and carry-on with her. Carter watched her for a moment and then stood too.

"Abby…" She turned at the sound of his voice.

"John?" He stepped towards her.

"I'll miss you." He hugged her tightly, as if he wasn't going to let go. "Call okay?" He stepped back. "And write. Send pictures. Come for holidays." He rattled off the list of things he wanted her to do.

"I'll try." Was all she could muster. It was better off without promises. "And I'll miss you too John." Abby smiled at him, letting him know it was okay.

He nodded and watched as she handed the flight attendant her boarding pass. She looked back one last time and waved. He waved back and followed her with his eyes as she walked down the terminal and disappeared.

Abby located her seat, 20 C. Throwing her carry-on in the above compartment, she sat down. Pulling out the picture of her new apartment she sighed. Things were going to be different. Life without John. She shook her head and folded the paper back up.

"You moving?" Her head wiped around to address the man she hadn't realized was there until now.

"Yeah." Abby replied sheepishly.

"Mikael Jakobson." He extended his hand to her.

"Abby Lockhart." She took his hand. Taking in his features she smiled. His hair was a lighter colour than Carters and his eyes an extreme shade of green. "So you live in New York? Or just visiting?"

"Live there. Manhattan actually." Mikael smiled back at Abby. "You get a new job or something?"

Abby shook her head. "No, just felt like I needed to move." She laughed at herself. "Sounds kinda silly actually, now that I think about it. I might have to change my story and stop telling people that."

He laughed at her. "No I think it's good. Sometimes you need change. I understand where you're coming from."

"Good. So what were you doing in Chicago?" She continued the conversation.

"Convention. So boring, but go, I must." He softly chuckled at his own words.

"Convention? What for? I mean, if you want to tell me of course." She felt a bit sheepish for prying.

"No, of course I don't mind. I'm a doctor. Psychiatry. What about you?" Mikael asked, genuinely interested.

"Nurse. Well, at least I was before I moved here. Now I'm unemployed."

"Hey…" He reached in his pocket for his business card. "Here's the number for the hospital I work at. They're always looking for nurses." Handing over the card he added, "If you want, when you get settled, give me a call and I'll show you around a bit."

"Thanks. And I will." She turned to look out the window, not wanting him to see the huge smile on her face.

---

She pulled the card out of her jeans pocket. Unwrinkling it she walked towards the phone. Abby sat in her dining room chair as she dialed the number. "Hi! This is Abby Lockhart and I'm calling in reference to a nursing job I heard about." She told the person on the other end of the line when they picked up. "Ah, yes, I had been working at County General in Chicago for 5 years…Tomorrow at 9:30?…Okay…yes…thank you!" She smiled as she returned the phone to its receiver and went to make herself dinner.

---

"John, what colour are we making the baby's room?" Kem asked as she plopped down next to him on the sofa. Resting her head in his lap, she closed her eyes.

"I don't know." Carter was too depressed to have this conversation.

"What's wrong John?" Kem pried, sitting back up to look at him.

He shook his head, not really wanting to tell her. She pleaded with her eyes. "Abby left." He blurted it out.

"Oh." Was all she had to reply with. She thought for a moment. _If this is going to work_, she thought, _we need to share things with each other. I have no reason to be jealous of her_. "Why?" Kem continued.

"I dunno." Carter shrugged. "She said that there was nothing here for her and that she needed to move on." Inside Kem was happy, but she knew Carter was upset.

"I'm sorry. I know you two were great friends."

"She was my best friend. For 5 years." He didn't want to get into the whole dating thing and the fact that he'd loved Abby.

"I know John. I'm sure she'll call and write and visit sometimes. And I'm here for you now." Kem tried to reassure. He let his head fall back against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, signaling to her that the conversation was over. She took the hint and laid her head back down on his lap, thinking about the years they had ahead of them.


	5. Some Kind Of Wonderful

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. Lyrics- Tracy Chapman : Sting

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Spoilers: Season 10

****

Authors Notes: TY for the feedback. Very much appreciated! =)

****

Some Kind of Wonderful

--- Three Weeks Later

"You don't have work tomorrow right?" He asked, still looking down at his paper.

"Nope." Abby took a drink of her coffee.

"Then I'll wait for you at the end of our shift. What do you wanna see?" He folded the paper neatly, flattening it against the circular table.

She looked up at the bright sun already filling the sky. Taking the last sip of her Starbucks coffee, she smiled across the table. "Mmm…Spiderman 2?"

"Sure." Mikael didn't care what movie they saw, as long as he saw it with her. "Hey we better get going." He looked at his watch. "It's 8:50 already." Standing up, he took her hand to help her down off the high stool. As he reached for the cups, the waitress appeared.

"Hey Mikael, don't worry about this, I got it." She smiled, picking up their trash. "Bye Abby!" She waved at them as they thanked her and walked off.

He held her hand in his as they walked across the street. Every day they worked together they usually left the house an hour before their shifts to stop at the Starbucks across the street. Abby liked this. And she liked Mikael. She looked down at their interlocked hands as they proceeded towards the hospital. _I could do this forever_, she considered. _Structure with spontaneity_.

"Mikael?" They stood just outside the laundry room. She waited until he stopped and looked at her. "I like this." She whispered, as if confirming their exclusiveness.

He bent down, capturing her lips with his, softly. "Me too." He looked her squarely in her eyes, smiling. She tugged on his hand, pulling him forward again.

"8 minutes." Abby announced, looking up towards the clock on the wall and pulling Mikael towards the elevators. He shook his head, letting her lead him along the bright white corridor.

----

Ring Ring Ring

Carter groaned. _Three weeks. Three weeks without talking to her and she doesn't even answer her phone_.

" 'Hey!! This is Abby!! I can't make it to the phone at the moment, but please leave your name and number if you'd like me to call you back! Bye!' Beeeeeeep"

"Uh, hey Abby. It's, uh, Carter. Just, um, wondering what you are doing and if you're settled down and all. Gimme a call if you aren't busy or whatever. You know the number. Talk to you later…bye." Click. Settling the phone back in its holder, he rubbed his eyes. _Why am I constantly thinking about her? I have Kem. And Kem and I are happy. Right? This is the way it has to be. Yes_. He resolved. Sighing he walked over to the radio that sit atop the counter. Flicking it on, Carter flipped through the preset channels. He sat back down after retrieving the remote. Leaning back against the chair he turned the volume up, music wafted through the air.

__

Oh I long for you

And I have desired

To see your face, your smile

To be with you wherever you are

Remembering

Your touch, your kiss, your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

Please say you'll be waiting

Carter jumped up, slamming the radio off. _I can't even listen to the radio anymore. What the hell CAN I do?_ He racked his brain, thinking of something to take his mind off her. _Jogging. Yes, jogging is good_. He sprinted up the stairs to his room to change clothes before heading out the door.

---

"Hey Luka?" Alex wondered into the kitchen where Luka was cooking dinner.

Luka turned. "Yeah?" He watched Alex sit down. Knowing this was going to be a discussion, Luka took the seat across from him at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well…" Alex started, nervously playing with his hands. "I was just wondering…"

"What were you wondering?" Luka asked, trying to get him to open up.

"Well see, there's this thing next Saturday. For baseball. And I guess they figured that everyone has a dad. They want to have a father/son game. 'Cept I don't have a dad that lives here. So I was kinda wondering if you would come with me." He blurted out.

Luka smiled. "Sure, I'll be your dad next Saturday." _And for as long as you need me to be_, he added to himself. Alex smiled, jumping off the stool.

"Thanks Luka! You're the best!!" He went off running down the hallway. "Hey mom!! Guess what…" His voice trailed off as he entered Luka and Sam's room.

Five minutes later Sam appeared in the kitchen. Wrapping her arms around him from behind she leaned her head against his back. "Hey you." He softly noted her presence. "Mmm" Came her muffled reply. He turned around to face her, enveloping her. Kissing the top of her hair he closed his eyes. They stayed that way for a moment before she pulled away.

"Dinner smells good. Thank you." She walked over to the stove to check. He followed her. Luka stirred the noodles as she inspected the chicken. "I wanted to talk to you." Sam pushed herself up onto the island counter. "Please." She added for good measure.

"Of course, what's up?" He asked, turning from the stove to direct his attention towards her. She held out her hands and he walked to her, grabbing a hold of them.

"I know that Alex can be a little much at times." She started, looking at the floor. "And I'm sorry. But, thank you so much for humouring him and agreeing to be his dad for the baseball game. You really didn't have to and I really appreciate it. He's just so happy to have you around."

He let go of her hand, using it to lift her face by her chin to look at him. "Sam. You don't have to apologize, or even say thank you. I'm doing it for him as much as I'm doing it for me. I want to be a part of his life. If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now. I'm so happy to have you both. Are you happy with this? Do you want this as much as I do?" He looked into her eyes, questioning.

"Yes. I do. I want this." She nodded to confirm.

"Well then, Sam?" Taking her hand again.

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?" The words flew from his mouth. "Please?" He added when he realized he'd forgotten.

Sam sat stunned for a moment, tears filling her eyes. It felt like time stood still. She sort of nodded as the tears spilled over onto her red cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" Luka asked, confused.

"Yes. Very much so." Sam managed to get out. Putting both her hands on the side of his face she brought him in for a passionate kiss. He ran his hands up her back and into her hair. Wanting the moment to last forever. When the kiss ended, she wrapped her legs around his waste as they held onto each other, foreheads touching, eyes locked. "I love you." She whispered, barely audible.

"I love you too." He responded, rubbing her back lightly.

---

Mikael wrapped his arms tighter around Abby as the late night New York City wind made her shiver. He'd already given her his coat so running his arms up and down hers was the only other way to try to keep her warm.

"You gunna stay the night?" She asked him, looking into the sky.

"You want me to?" He kissed her neck.

"Yes." She leaned her head to the side to give him better access. Stopping them under a streetlight on the corner, she let him assault her neck as she held onto him. He trailed up under her chin to her mouth, kissing her deeply. She responded, pressing herself into him. She finally ended the kiss and pulled back, he kissed her forehead as they started walking to her apartment again.

"You work tomorrow at all?" She asked as they stepped into her apartment.

He closed the door behind them, taking off his coat for her. "Yeah, at one." Mikael followed her to the bedroom.

"Oh, we didn't have to go see a movie tonight, if I woulda known." Abby turned, frowning and feeling bad.

Wrapping his arms around her held on tightly. "No, no it's okay. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to go. Promise." He felt her smile against his skin, which made him grin. She pulled away and walked over to the machine. The number 2 was flashing in red lights as she pressed inbox.

"You have two new messages. First message. Beeeep. 'Uh, hey Abby. It's, uh, Carter. Just, um, wondering what you are doing and if you're settled down and all. Gimme a call if you aren't busy or whatever. You know the number. Talk to you later…bye.' Click. Monday. 11:30 am. Second message. Beeeeep. 'Hey Abby! It's Sam. Was calling to say hey and to tell you some good news! So call me back soon! Miss ya!' Click. Monday. 10:45 pm. End of messages. To review…" Abby cut it off as she pressed the off button. She sighed. Carter. The same Carter who she hadn't even really thought of in three whole weeks. Now she felt guilty about. _Obviously he'd been thinking of her. What am I going to tell him? That I met someone new? That I wasn't thinking of him, or us, anymore? _ She sighed and stood, slipping her shoes and pants off, walking to her side of the bed. Mikael was already in the bed so he held the blankets open for her to climb in. She settled in, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Clearly she didn't want to talk about it, so he made no effort to. Absent-mindedly he brushed his fingers through her hair and softly sang her to sleep.

__

Life was a song

You came along

I lay awake the whole night through

If I should dare to think you care

This is what I'd say to you

You were mean for me

And I was meant for you

Nature fashioned you and when she was done

You were all those good things rolled into one

You're like a plaintive melody

That never lets me be

I'm content the angels must have sent you

And they meant you just for me


	6. Desperately I Long

Disclaimer: No rights to anything

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Season 10...previous chapters

Authors Notes: Again, ty very much for the feedback. Trying to manage two chapters in a day since it had been about a month or two since the last.

Desperately I Long

---Morning

She awoke to the sound of water running, the bright sun shining through the curtains. Abby looked over to the clock, the red lights read 11:48 am. She dragged herself out of bed and over to the phone. Lifting the receiver she dialed Luka's number and sat on top of the dresser.

Ring Ring

"Hello?" Came the voice of the Croatian doctor.

"Hey Luka. It's Abby. How are you?"

"Abby. Hey I'm fine, and how are you? How are things in New York?"

"Great. Yeah, everything is really great Luka. I miss you guys though. You know, and County. How is everyone there? Susan? Kerry? Neela?…" Hearing Luka's voice made her miss them more. She'd spend the past 6 years helping fight for people's lives with them, they were family to her. It had almost made her want to pack up and run back to Chicago. The bathroom door opened and Mikael appeared. Almost. She smiled as he came over and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Everyone is doing well. Hey Abby, Sam's here and she's fighting me for the phone. So I'll let you talk. We all miss you. Come back to visit soon."

"Bye Luka. Miss you too."

She heard a scrambling of the phone as Sam came on the line. "Abby!"

"Hey Sam!! How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"Great too. What's up? What's your news?"

"We're getting married!!" Sam gushed. "I mean, he asked me last night. I told him yes of course. Alex is pretty happy about it too, at least he says he is."

"Wow Sam. I'm so happy for the two of you!! That's so great. Have you guys set a date yet?" Mikael came over, resting his hands on her thighs.

"Not for sure yet. Sometime in August. You think you'll make it back for it?" Sam seemed unsure.

"Of course I will. And I'll be bringing someone." She leaned up, kissing him. He kissed her back shortly before turning to finish getting ready.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. His name is Mikael. I met him on the plane and he got me a job at his hospital. And right now he's about to be late to said hospital." Abby opened the drawer beneath her, pulling out a pair of his pants and throwing them across the room at him.

Sam laughed. "Okay well you will have to tell me more about this man who has kept you more than a little occupied the past month when we talk next. We miss you Abby. Talk to you soon, okay?"

"Miss you all too. And don't worry, I'll tell you all about it later. Talk to you soon!! And congrats again."

"Bye Abby."

"Bye Sam." Abby hung the phone up and slide off the dresser. She threw some clothes on and walked out to the kitchen where Mikael was putting his coffee cup in the sink. "You ready?" She looked grabbed his wrist, turning it to see the face of his watch. "You're gunna be late." She walked over and grabbed his jacket, her purse and the two sets of keys off the table, throwing one in his jacket pocket and the other in her purse. Grabbing her hand he led them out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. Falling in step, they walked down the block. "So Luka and Sam are getting married in August." She was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah? And Luka is the Croatian doctor right? And Sam the nurse?" Mikael asked.

Abby nodded. "We're both invited. That's if you want to come with me. You don't have to, of course. But I'd really like it if you did."

He smiled down at her. "Of course I want to come with you." Pausing. "Abby?" He stopped mid-stride.

"Hmm?" She turned to face him.

"Abby, I'm in love with you." He noted the moment, in front of the fountain.

Abby took a moment to process this. "Well I'm in love with you too Mikael." Grinning, she squeezed his hand tighter as he kissed her. They walked the rest of the way to the hospital, hand in hand.

"I get off at 1." He bent down to kiss her. They were outside of their hospital.

"I'll wait up for you then. I'm not on until 2 tomorrow. Half shift so I get off at 8." She kissed him again.

"Okay. I'm off tomorrow anyway. What are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Shopping. Did you write what you wanted on the list that I had on the counter?" He kissed her forehead one last time.

"Yep. So I'll call you during my break. Love you. See you when I get home." He turned.

"Okay. Love you too. See you then." She watched him walk into the building before she got her cell phone out. Dialing the familiar number she walked down the street.

Ring

"Hello?" Carter answered.

"Hey."

"Abby. Hey. What's Up? How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just calling you back. How are you?" Pausing she added, "And Kem?"

"We're both fine. Thanks for calling me back."

"Sorry it wasn't sooner. I had work yesterday." She looked back at the hospital.

"Oh, no that's okay. Where you working now?"

"Saint Claire's. In Manhattan."

"Do you like it there?"

"Yeah, actually I do." There was a long space of silence, she knew she had to tell him. "I, uh, I met someone."

"You did? Like a friend? I'm glad you're making friends there."

"No Carter. His name is Mikael. We've been together for about three weeks now. He got me the job at Saint Claire's, he's a doctor there."

"Oh…well, I'm…happy for you Abby. Three weeks huh? That's like, that's like as long as you've been there."

"Yeah, we, uh, we met on the plane." Quietness enveloped the conversation before she continued. "You know, John, that you can come visit anytime you want, if you'd like. We could go see a play, or whatever, you know, if you want to." Her words hung in the air.

"Yeah, yeah that would be nice. Maybe sometime…" Carter trailed off.

She'd reached the grocery store. "Okay well, call me…Thursday?" She questioned.

"Sure. When? Do you work?"

"Umm, yeah, but I'll be home anytime before 4."

"Okay, I'll talk to you then. Bye Abby."

"Bye John." She waited until she heard the click before hanging up her phone and grabbing a cart.


	7. When All Hope Is Gone

**Disclaimer: **Surprisingly I don't own anything! Lyrics from "Rumor Has It".

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Season 10

**Authors Notes: **It's summer but I seem to have less time to write than I ever did before. Thanks for all the great feedback, it's really appreciated.

**When All Hope Is Gone**

December- New York

"Abby, come on, our plane leaves in 30 minutes." Mikael stood in front of the elevator door with their luggage, waiting.

"Coming, coming, sorry." Abby jogged over to where he was standing. The elevator door made a ding as it opened to let them enter. She helped Mikael push their luggage through the doors. It had been months since Sam had told them about the engagement, and it felt that way, the months leading up to tomorrow seemed to go by slowly. Now she was finally going back...home? Did it seem right to call it home? She looked over at Mikael who was busying himself getting the straps off the luggage. Nope, here was home, here with Mikael and their two bedroom apartment in Manhattan with a mixture of both of their furniture. Home was where they both worked countless hours and went to the movies and dinner. Home, here in New York, was where they were going to start their lives together. Abby leaned over and kissed Mikael on the forehead before the doors finally dinged open again, allowing them to make a run for their terminal. They ran to the security check-point, thankfully able to skip obtaining boarding passes since they already did that online. Technology, Abby marveled.

Once they found their seats and were settled down, with only moments to spare, Mikael took her hand in his. "You excited?" He watched the expression on her face.

Abby smiled at him. "Kind of." She paused. "You know, I haven't anyone in months. And now I get to see them, on my best friends wedding no less. It's sort of....overwhelming, to tell you the truth." She gripped his hand tighter.

"I'll be there though, whenever you need me. I love you Abs" He leaned over, kissing her on the top of her head, inhaling the scent that was only hers.

"Thank you. I love you too." She rested her head on his shoulder, preparing for liftoff.

_It musta been the roses and the wine_

_Or maybe this, unexplainable smile_

_They say, where there's smoke, there's fire_

_Well I hope it's true_

_Cause rumor has it, you love me too_

_Yes you do, I heard it too_

* * *

December- Chicago

He pulled his wallet out of the pocket of his pants. "Two Twenty-Nine sir." Carter nodded at the man behind the counter. Flipping open the wallet, a picture caught his eye. Abby. From the camping trip. "Sir?"

"Sorry." Carter handed the man his money and took his coffee off the counter, making his way to an empty table to sit before heading home for the day. He'd been at the hospital since 5 in the afternoon yesterday. He glanced at his watch, 5:26 pm. Carter sighed, knowing he needed to get home to sleep before the wedding tomorrow. He opened to the picture of Abby and him again. He could remember clearly when it had been taken.

"Jooooooooohhhhn!" Abby yelled.

"What Abby?" He came over to where she was standing on the dock holding a bucket.

"I can't get water." She whined again.

"Abby, you gotta go down there," He emphasized by pointing to a spot of dirty land that led into the water a little further down the river. "to get water. You can't get water from up on a dock. It's too far of a reach, you'll fall in or something." He stood there watching her sitting on the dock, holding the bucket and looking at the water, as if staring at it was going to make the water jump up into the bucket. "Come on, I'll help you." He reached for her hand, but stopped, holding onto her elbow.

"No, let me try just one..." Abby started as she reached back into the water. "more...time..." In a split- second they were both hitting the cold water. It took a minute before Carter realized what was happening. He surfaced, grabbing a hold of Abby and holding onto her tightly.

"Are you okay?" She looked about ready to cry. Carter rubbed her back to soothe her.

"I just..." Abby gulped, pushing her hair back out of her face. "I just wanted to get some water to put out the fire later." Sniffling she looked at her surroundings. Her arms were around his neck and her legs around his waste.

"Hey, it's okay." He moved through the water with her. He chuckled. "It's funny actually." Laughing harder when he noticed her joining in. They stood there a moment laughing at the situation.

"Smile!!" They turned around to see Susan standing on the dock with a camera in hand. They smiled as Susan took the picture. "What are you two doing by the way? We've been waiting for that bucket of water for twenty minutes."

"We decided to go for a quick swim." Carter teased sarcastically.

"Yeah I bet, in your clothes no less." She came to the edge of the dock, looking down at the pair. Her eyes traveled to the bucket, now floating atop the water. She snickered. "And a bucket."

"Okay, okay, we fell in." Carter moved, hoisting Abby onto the dock before getting water in the bucket. Susan stood there a moment in hysterics before she turned to walk away when Carter handed her the bucket.

Looking back at the pair now sitting soaking wet on the dock together she added, "Well in that case, I'm glad I brought my camera." Shaking her head she walked back to camp.

Carter shook his head and looked into his coffee cup which was now empty. He stood, grabbing his stuff he walked out the door.

* * *

Sam and Luka's Wedding Day

"I'm so nervous. But excited at the same time. You know?" Sam looked to Abby for confirmation.

"Nope!" Abby smiled at her friend who was now dressed in her white flowing dress. "But I can imagine. It's the rest of your life. You and Luka are perfect for each other. And I'm so happy for you. Okay..."Abby turned so Sam could look at herself fully in the mirror.

Sam admired herself for a minute. "Well...um...so...something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." She bit her lip.

"Okay, the garter is blue. New is the dress. You borrowed the shoes. So, something old?" Abby walked over to her bag.

"Oh no! I'm missing something old!" Sam looked around the room, trying to figure it out.

"Here." Abby handed Sam a box. "Came from an antique shop in Soho." She watched her friend open the box.

Sam gasped as she looked inside. "Oh...Abby...it's beautiful!! You didn't have to, really, you didn't. I love it!"

"Really? Good. It was made 100 years ago." Abby laughed. "So if that's not old, I don't know what is."

She pulled the necklace from the box, unclasping it. "Would you help me please?" Handing the necklace to Abby she turned and looked in the mirror once again. A soft knock was heard at the door.

"Come in?" Abby responded, smoothing her purple satin dress. The door cracked and Mikael appeared. "Hey hun."

"Hey baby. You two almost ready? They're waiting. Almost time to start." He hesitated at the door, in awe of Abby.

"Oh, yeah we're ready. We'll be out in a minute." She glided over to him. "You look so handsome." She whispered in his ear.

Mikael kissed her. "And you're absolutely beautiful Abs. See you soon." He whispered back, then turned to Sam. "You look beautiful Sam, congratulations."

"Thanks Mikael." Sam waved as he shut the door. "He's great Abby. I'm glad you found someone. You seem really very happy with him. In fact I don't think I've seen you this happy."

"I am. I'm so in love with him." She gushed. "Come on." Abby took Sam's hand and led her out to the doors of the sanctuary. Carter and Sam's parents were already standing there when they arrived.

Carter held her eyes for a few moments before she said something. "Hey John."

"Abby." He breathed. "You look...great. I mean, you know." Stumbling on his words, he fidgeted with the hem of his tux.

"Thanks, so do you." She stepped forward. "I've really missed you."

The smile was apparent in his eyes before she could see it on his face. "I've really missed you too." He held his arms open to her. She fell into them. A perfect match, he remembered. The smell of her hair, the softness of her skin, her touch, her mannerisms, her. It all came flooding back to him.

Like Carter, Abby was lost in the embrace. It had been so long. The last time he had held her was in the airport, just before she left. Just before she met Mikael. Mikael. Abby stepped back. Giving Carter a small apologetic smile, she turned her attention to the church doors. They opened, cueing the music. He offered his arm to her, and she took it, stepping into the sanctuary with him. _This feels right_, Abby thought as they walked arm in arm down the isle. _This would be right. If Kem hadn't come into the picture. Now he was with her._ Abby glanced at him. He was staring at her. _Maybe he feels it too_. Her attention was snapped back to reality when she heard a soft clearing of the throat to her right. She looked down. Mikael. Her smile became wider as she passed by him. Carter noticed. He turned his attention to the left of him, looking for Kem. He spotted her. She grinned at him, and he forced his smile wider. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he did, he just, wasn't IN love with her. _But she's carrying my baby_, he reminded himself.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said as Luka leaned in, kissing Sam. The guests cheered. Abby looked back at Mikael, she could feel him staring at the back of her head for the past ten minutes. She waved, and smiled, as she got up and followed Luka and Sam out of the church. Taking her hand, Mikael joined Abby as she stopped at his pew.

"You looked fantastic up there Abs." Mikael kissed her temple, leading her out of the church.

"Thanks. It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" Abby looked back for Carter. He was behind her and gave her a tight smile, holding onto Kem's elbow. She smiled back, sympathetically.

"You want to wait here while I bring the car around? So you don't have to walk in those shoes any longer. Or I can always carry you." He winked at her.

Abby laughed. "Nah, I'll wait here, you might break your back."

"Doubt that. I'll be right back." Abby watched Sam and Luka get into the limosine that would take them to the reception. Carter and Kem stood next to her.

"I'll bring the car around. Be back." Carter stepped away, leaving Kem and Abby to stand there.

They stood in silence for moments before Kem turned to Abby. "I know he still loves you." She waited for Abby to respond, but then must have decided not to when she continued. "I lost the baby. Miscarried. But I haven't told him yet. Was waiting for the day when he realized that maybe he loved me as much as he loves you. But then I had to face reality. He's never going to." Abby stared at her as she looked across the street. "Don't worry." Kem added, looking back at Abby. "I'm going to tell him, before I go back home."

Abby continued to stare at Kem, stunned, until Mikael broke the silence. "Ready?" She nodded, wordlessly going with him.


	8. My Favourite Mistake

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing...what a shame.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Season 10

**Authors Notes: **Just to let the Carby fans out there know, there's still hope.

**My Favourite Mistake**

Sam and Luka's Wedding- Reception

"So, Abby..." Susan started, appearing in front of Abby.

"So, Susan...?" She questioned, turned her full attention to Susan. Mikael placed a hand on her lower back.

"Are you going to introduce me?"

"Ohhh, I'm sorry, yes," She turned, motioning to Mikael. "this is Mikael. I met him on the plane to New York. He's a doctor, at the hospital I work at." Seeing Susan nod she added, "Mikael, this is Susan. We used to work together when I lived here."

"Well then, how do you like Manhattan? Better than Chicago? We miss you at County, you know. Not the same without the dramatic life of nurse Lockhart." Susan countered.

She laughed. "Very funny, how I've missed your stand-up comedy. Not. But honestly, I like them both."

Susan knew there was more, but didn't want to pressure her. "Okay, well, Chuck's been wanting me to dance with him ever since we walked through the doors but I made him wait while I came to talk to you. So I'm gunna go make him happy and dance." She started to walk away, then turned. "Abby?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sure Carter would like to talk to you. Sometime tonight."

Abby nodded. She indeed, needed to talk to Carter too but had been avoiding him like the plague. It's not that she didn't want to be around him it was just...Well, truth was, she just didn't know what to say. Mikael's voice broke her thoughts. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." She let him lead her onto the dance floor in the mix of other couples.

"Abs?" He was holding her, swaying to the music, with his chin resting on her head. Mikael looked down at her, shifting a bit.

"Yeah?" She was looking away.

"I know that you and Carter had your thing. And I'm okay with that. If you want to talk to him, then by all means, go ahead, I'm not going to stop you. In fact, I want you to talk to him. It seems you two have unfinished business."

Abby looked him in the eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for being so understanding. We do have...business." He kissed her forehead.

She leaned closer into his embrace.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" He heard her ask him as his gaze left the dance floor.

"Nothing." Responding to her, he stood. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No. I'm fine John, really." Kem straightened her skirt.

Carter let his attention turn back to the woman on the dance floor who always made his heart skip a beat. The one who was in another man's arms. The one who he let go to another man. Pushed, in fact. He could have, no, should have, stopped her from boarding that plane. But he hadn't. He sighed and deciding to get more wine, he made his way over to the buffet table.

"John?" He heard a faint whisper from behind him.

"What?" Not really caring who it was.

"Can we talk?" Louder this time. Carter spun around, knowing who's voice it was.

Clearing his throat and setting his glass on the table he prepared himself to talk to her about whatever it is she thought they needed to talk about. Nodding towards her, he let himself be led out the doors and into the freezing December air. They sat, silently, on the steps for moments before Abby spoke.

"I think it may be warmer in New York." She had that look on her face. The one she got when she said something other than the thing she wanted to say and was almost, second-guessing herself.

"Maybe." He kept his gaze directed towards her. She shook her head at his choice of words and pursed her lips.

Shivering she finally turned to him, looking him in the eyes. "I left you John." When he didn't make any effort to respond she went on. "I left you, at the airport in Chicago." He watched her shake her head again and look away. "That's what you think." Almost harshly she turned back. "But I didn't John, because you weren't mine and I wasn't yours. At least not in the real world. At least not in the world where Kem was carrying your baby, or the one where you wrote me that letter from Africa, or the one where you told me that we could never be." Abby covered her face with her hands. She wasn't going to cry, and Carter knew that, she was shielding herself from him seeing what she felt.

"I'm sorry Abby." It was all he could muster. He wanted to say more, he wanted to kiss her right then, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her that he'd never do anything to hurt her again, he would never leave, and he would never make her cry. But instead, he looked away, away from Abby, away from whatever was between them.

"I know John, and so am I." When she turned back to him, tears glistened in her eyes. "I love you John. I'm IN love with you. And I will be, for the rest of my life. But it seems...it seems that we need to move on. Move on and learn to be apart. And who knows, maybe...maybe one day we can be together."

Son of a... He thought as he rubbed his face. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her lips. "I'm in love with you too Abby. For the rest of my life." He stood. "One more thing, before I go?"

She looked up at him. Wiping tears that threatened to fall she replied. "Yeah John?"

"One last dance?" He smiled down at her, extending his arm to help her up.

Abby giggled. "Of course." She allowed herself to be pulled up into his strong arms. And there they stood, listening to the music that wafted out the doors of the majestic Hilton Hotel. Holding onto each other in a way they had never before. Both thinking that maybe if they had held on this tight before, nothing would have changed. They'd still be together. She inhaled his scent, rubbing her face into his shirt. And for the first time in months, they both let their tears run freely. "Promise me something?" She didn't want to break the moment but she had to ask.

"Hmm?" He held onto her tighter, wanting to remember the feel of her in his arms.

"Love me forever?" She pleaded in a whisper.

"No," He heard her inhale sharply. "Forever seems too short of a time."

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_You've got no say at all_


	9. A Little Bit Of This

**Disclaimer: **Sue but all you will get is $600 worth of college books

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Season 10

**Authors Notes: **Thank-you all MUCH for the reviews. They mean a lot to me, really they do. Started school again, but still trying to write.

**A Little Bit of This**

---Hotel Suite

"Did you have fun tonight?" Mikael asked Abby, taking his tie off and placing it on the desk.

"Mmhmm. Did you? Everyone really liked you." She kicked her shoes off underneath the bed.

"I did. I really liked all of your friends too. They're nice. I'm glad I got to meet them." He walked over towards where she was standing. "Thanks for inviting me to come along."

"I wouldn't have wanted to go without you."

"Good, I wouldn't have known what to do without you in New York." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmmm," She mumbled into his lips. "Hey," She pulled away from him. "You wanna go see my old hospital tomorrow?"

"Yes, I do." Mikael kissed the top of her head before going over to the dresser.

Abby, who already had her pajamas sprawled across the bed, quickly dressed and discarded her dress in the bathroom. "Hey, you mind going and getting ice?" She looked down at the negligee she was wearing. "Sorry, I didn't remember until I'd already changed. I could change into something different if you don't want to go." Giving him a sympathetic look she went over towards the bucket.

Mikael, who was wearing only pajama pants, laughed at this. "No, I don't mind." He threw a shirt on. Taking the bucket from her and kissing her forehead, he slipped out the door. Abby walked over to the luggage, pulling out a DVD and placing it into the player. Then, taking a bag out of the small cupboard, she put some popcorn into the microwave. Standing there watching it, she didn't hear Mikael re-enter the room with a bucket full of ice. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching her memorized by the microwave. Closing the door quietly and setting the ice on the table, he picked a piece out and walked silently towards her. Once he was standing just behind her, in one swift move he pulled her negligee out and dropped the ice down her back. Abby let out a squeal as the ice traveled down her back, freezing her. She whirled around, desperately trying to get it out. Mikael stood there watching her, laughing at her urgency and determination.

"I'm going to KILL you!" She gasped out as the ice fell onto the floor. Abby took off after him, chasing him around the small suite.

"You won't be able to catch me!" Mikael yelled back to her as he ran around the table.

She chased him for a few minutes until she came to the resolution she wasn't really ever going to catch him. He'd disappeared into their room, so she went back to the forgotten popcorn. Getting a bowl out, she dumped the popcorn in and threw the bag into the trashcan below the sink. "I'll just watch the movie by myself." Abby said quietly to herself as she placed the popcorn bowl on the floor, picked the remote up, and laid down on the couch in front of the tv. Turning the movie on, she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl. Minutes later Mikael came out of the room and slinked up to the couch. She was too engrossed in the movie to see him standing there. He laid down on top of her, kissing her neck. "Mikaaeeelll" She whined, trying to push him off. It only caused him to grip her tighter, kissing her ear. "No." She pushed out from under him, sliding off the couch.

"What's wrong Abs?" Mikael flipped over on his back to look up at her.

"You put ice down my back and didn't make up for it." She crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

He grabbed her leg. "Abs..." When she made no effort to turn around, he started again. "I love you Abby."

She turned back to face him. "I love you too. But putting ice down my back wasn't very loving." She made a face at him.

"No, but it was funny." He snickered. Abby made a shocked face. "Kidding, Abs, just kidding. Come here." He held his arms open. She crawled into them, laying atop him and resting her head on his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "So what movie are we watching?"

"My best friends wedding." Abby replied, snuggling into his chest.

"Kind of appropriate." They watched the movie, falling asleep there on the couch.

---- Carter's Place

"John, can we talk?" Kem asked, sitting down on the bed they shared.

"Mmm, sure." He closed the book he was reading.

"I don't want you to be mad at me..." She started. His eyebrows lifted slightly. "John, I lost our baby."

His eyes widened and his heart stopped. "What?" He managed to whisper out.

"I lost our baby. Miscarried. So I'm going to leave. Go back to the Congo, where I belong." Kem was looking down at the comforter as she spoke.

"When?"

"I'm leaving in two days."

"No. When did you lose the baby?" Carter ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh. Thursday." She rose from the bed.

"Thursday?!?!" Carter was livid. "Thursday?! And you're just telling me NOW?! What the hell Kem? That was MY baby too!" Tears glistened in his eyes as he stood, a bed between them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was waiting for the right time. Look, I wanted that baby just as much as you, but you and I both know it's not going to work, it never was, baby or not."

"That's not even the point KEM! You lost OUR baby and you didn't even TELL me. Doesn't matter if we were going to work or not. Now I definitely know we wouldn't have, you can't even tell me things. Important things. This is ridiculous." Carter turned his back on her, walking out of the room and slamming the door. He wiped the tears from his eyes quickly as he ran down the stairs. Grabbing his keys, he slammed the front door and walked down the driveway. Once he reached the street, he looked to the left, the only place he knew to go, the only way he wanted to go.

---Hotel Suite

A knock on the door caused her to jump in Mikael's arms. She looked at the clock above the television. _4 am?! Who is up at this hour?!_ Abby wondered as she stood. She ran into the bedroom to throw a robe on before she answered the door.

Mikael stood as another knock was heard. Grumbling he made his way to the door, flinging it open. Carter stood there, he looked a wreck. "Carter?" He questioned.

"Oh, I'm...sorry. Sorry to bother you." He turned to leave, noting Mikael's half-asleep demeanor.

"John?" Abby appeared beside Mikael, wrapping her robe tighter around her.

"Oh Abby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come this late. I'll just leave now..." He started back down the hallway towards the elevators.

"No" Abby started after him, glancing back at Mikael to make sure he was okay with the situation. "No, I'll go with you. Or, you can come in and tell me what's up."

Carter just stood there for a moment, debating his options. Without words, he turned back towards their suite, letting Abby put her arm around him. Mikael opened the door wider for them to enter. Abby led Carter over to the couch, letting him sit down before turning to Mikael. "I'm gunna go to bed." He tilted his head towards their bedroom. Abby nodded and kissed him goodnight. He gave her a small smile as he retreated to the room.

"What's up John?" Abby asked, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Kem told me she lost the baby." He put his head in his hands.


End file.
